


Тест на знание сериала Wiseguy

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Single work, quiz, Не для бартера, тест/квиз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Тест/квиз на знание канона.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	1. Вопросы

**1.** В каком городе снимался сериал Wiseguy?

а) в Нью-Йорке  
б) в Лос-Анджелесе  
в) в Ванкувере  
г) в Сиэттле

**2.** Кто из актеров, сыгравших в сериале, НЕ получил “Золотой глобус" в своей карьере?

а) Джонатан Бэнкс  
б) Рэй Шарки  
в) Кен Уол  
г) Анетт Бенинг

**3.** Любимый художественный стиль Санни Стилгрейва:

а) ренессанс  
б) абстракционизм  
в) импрессионизм  
г) романтизм

**4.** Как Пол «Кот» Патрис получил свою кличку?

а) он засунул кота себе в трусы  
б) у него была татуировка в виде кота на плече  
в) он был владельцем пяти котов  
г) он сжег кота, облив его бензином 

**5.** За что Винни Терранова отсидел в тюрьме 18 месяцев?

а) рэкет  
б) контрабанда сигарет  
в) кража со взломом  
г) проституция

**6.** Что Санни предлагает надеть Винни в серии «One On One», разбудив его в 3 часа ночи?

а) трусы  
б) крестик  
в) штаны  
г) пальто

**7.** Кем был Фрэнк МакПайк в детстве?

а) Агентом 007  
б) Человеком-пауком  
в) Супермэном  
г) Бэтмэном

**8.** Афиша какого фильма висела в баре кинотеатра в серии «No One Gets Out of Here Alive»?

а) «Унесенные ветром»  
б) «Крестный отец»  
в) «12 разгневанных мужчин»  
г) «10 негритят»

Проверьте себя: правильные ответы находятся во второй главе работы.

**8 баллов:** поздравляем, вы прекрасно знаете сериал и можете цитировать его с любого места)   
**5-7 баллов:** вы достаточно хорошо знаете сериал, но это ведь не повод не посмотреть его еще раз, не правда ли?)   
**2-4 балла:** вы кое-что знаете о сериале, но неплохо было бы его все-таки пересмотреть еще хотя бы раз)   
**0-2 балла:** вы, похоже, не смотрели сериал, предлагаем срочно исправить это упущение :)   



	2. Ответы

Правильные ответы: 1-в, 2-а, 3-б, 4-а, 5-б, 6-в, 7- г, 8-г  


**8 баллов:** поздравляем, вы прекрасно знаете сериал и можете цитировать его с любого места)  
**5-7 баллов:** вы достаточно хорошо знаете сериал, но это ведь не повод не посмотреть его еще раз, не правда ли?)  
**2-4 балла:** вы кое-что знаете о сериале, но неплохо было бы его все-таки пересмотреть еще хотя бы раз)  
**0-2 балла:** вы, похоже, не смотрели сериал, предлагаем срочно исправить это упущение :)  



End file.
